


Grilled Squid

by skinandbones



Series: Knights of Insomnia [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV, シドニアの騎士 | Sidonia no Kishi | Knights of Sidonia
Genre: Fluff, Food, Implied Relationship, M/M, Sidonia AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skinandbones/pseuds/skinandbones
Summary: Pelna has a bit of trouble with his newly acquired roommate, Axis.





	Grilled Squid

"He did it again.”

“Did what?”

“Stole my underwear this morning and I told him to shove it.”

“And this ‘ _he’_  is?”

“Please. Who else would make my life miserable?”

“Axis?”

“Proper name is asshole!”

Ignis smiles in amusement and hands Pelna a plate of grilled squid sprinkled with garlic, chili flakes, and ginger. He adds a light squeeze of lemon over to complete it. “So he’s your new roommate now?”

“Well, he was my roommate before he started to hang with Sonitus but shit happened and decided to crash at my place instead.” The disappointment on Pelna’s face won’t go away but the tantalizing smell of the seafood in front of him makes his mouth water.

“Dig in,” Ignis says. “You know how long Axis is staying for?”

“Eh.” Pelna pokes a squid with his fork, admiring the diamond cuts with a twirl and eats. He lets out an appreciative sound as he chews on the soft meat, even nodding his head at the perfect seasoning coating his taste buds. The heat from the chili flakes mixing in with the lemon zest enhances the dish with a nice kick. He even wonders what else these two would go good in. 

Ignis stands pleased with himself and washes his hands. “You don’t know?”

“Bingo.”

“Well.” Ignis gives it some thought while drying his hands with a towel. “Can’t be too long, right?”

“Don’t know how much I can take though.” Pelna grumbles and chews another squid piece. When he swallows, he speaks again, “He takes my comb, misplaces my clothes, and ignores every call possible from Sonitus. And I mean the ones at three in the morning! THREE! Who the hell does that?!”

“Now that’s what you call a desperate man.” Ignis states.

“Desperate, my ass. Sonitus is barely trying!”

“Then what do you propose he should do?” 

“Isn’t it obvious? First of all.” Pelna points the fork at Ignis. “Just fucking talk to Axis! Get it all out and do the do!”

“And?”

“And...?”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it.”

Ignis stares. “And ‘do the do’?”

“Hey, better to be direct then not! But I doubt that’s ever going to be a thing.” Pelna grows dejected and pokes a squid into the prongs. “By the way, did you try one? They’re pretty great.”

“I haven’t. Figured I get your opinion on them first.”

Pelna lifts his fork in front of the chef. “Here. Have a bite.”

“Alright.” Ignis attempts to grab the fork but the Galahdian pulls away with a smirk written on his face. He stops and gives Pelna a curious look.

“Here.” Pelna repeats with the fork still in hand.

A roll of eyes before Ignis leans in with his mouth open, but Pelna sneaks in for a quick peck against those soft lips instead and smells a faint coffee aroma he finds pleasant. He parts but doesn’t pull away entirely.

“Oh.” Ignis blinks.

“Well?” Pelna studies the set of lips and wants to kiss them again. 

“Why don’t you use my place for a bit?” Ignis suddenly asks.

It’s Pelna’s turn to look up in stupor. “What?”

Ignis smiles and takes the distraction as a chance for him to take a bite of the squid. “I have an extra bed if you need it. Wouldn’t mind having company over until your problem is solved. If you’re interested.”

“Damn.” Pelna sets the fork down. “Thought you never asked.”

**Author's Note:**

> @[ofskinandbones](http://www.ofskinandbones.tumblr.com).


End file.
